Vegeta and the Butterfly
by kiwi93089
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta didn't know that a butterfly isn't an enemy? let's just say here's the strage answer, I MADE THIS WHILE ON A SUGAR HIGH!


Vegeta and the Butterfly

A-n: well I'm in a hyper mood and decided to write this short one shot. It's basically Vegeta and one of his first days on Earth. Though the poor saiyan encounters a butterfly.....

Disclamier: 

Me: I own DBZ!

My butterfly muse: *sigh* Kiwi repeat after me; I don't own DBZ

Me: yes I know you don't own DBZ cuz I do!

Butterfly: *sigh again* she doesn't own DBZ

Vegeta the teenage saiyan prince did not like warm sunny days as the pitiful humans called it. The sky was clear, only big puffy clouds invaded it and the bright yellow sun. Poor Vegeta was bored, he missed his missions already. The young saiyan decided to sleep the day away since he was still too injured from his last fight to train. He put his back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

It flew around gliding alone with the breeze looking for a nice flower to land on. In the distance it could see a large oak tree, that looked like it would provide adequate shade for the poor winged creature. It fluttered as hard it could until finally it was in range of the shade. Oddly under the three was a large black flower that sparked it's curiosity. It gently let itself land on the tall pointy black flower. It laid that way until the flower became voilent and started thrashing.

Vegeta could hear the soft beating of tiny wings and was happy when whatever it was had landed. A second later he felt something push down on his hair. Wildly he stood looking around for an enemy then extending his ki to feel an enemy. He lowered down into a fighting stance and growled loudly. The weight on his head suddenly shifted and off his head fluttered a orange and blue something. The something had a skinny yellow body, it's wings were orange with blue dots all over them. Vegeta had no clue what it was, but he knew whatever it was it was DEFIANTLY an enemy. The enemy charged at Vegeta in it's own sense of speed. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe it, this lowly Earth commoner was attacking him!

"Stop lowly earth moron! I shall obliterate you if you resist!" Vegeta yelled beginning to form a 'Big Bang Attack'. The enemy though refused to listen and continued towards Vegeta in an Earthly fast speed. 

"Die Pest!" Vegeta yelled as he let the attack go, it soaring right at his enemy. He let himself smirk a triumphant smile, he had won, the baka was dead. 

Though moments later out of now where the evil orange and blue creature appeared once again, ready for attack. Vegeta's mouth hung wide open just looking at the thing in shock, no one had dodged that attack before.

"You are strong, but... I am stronger." With that said Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and launched himself at the enemy. Vegeta attempted to slam a fist into the thing only to find that it was gone. Behind him it appeared again and he swung a kick at it, though again missing again. It kept up like this for an hour before Vegeta began to slow down finally. He had thrown a punches, it dodged, he had kicked at it, it dodged, he thrown ki blasts at it and yet again it had managed to dodge. 

"What the hell are you" He spoke aloud to the think as it flitted around in front of him. Vegeta almost fell out of the sky in shock when he heard laughter and then a voice.

"Vegeta why in Kami's name are you talking to a butterfly." Vegeta spun around to see Goku standing on the ground below trying to hold in laughter.

"Don't you see Kakkarot if I could harness it's power I could be the most powerful person in the universe!" This time Goku fell to the floor in laughter, he was rolling around and holding his sides. In between laughs he spoke. 

"Ve.. Vegeta butterflies are some of the most weakest things on this planet... I don't think it would be much help." In anger Vegeta glared at the now named butterfly and Kakkarot.

"It is evil and powerful Kakkarot, I just know it will attack if I let my guard down. If you don't mind I shall be off to harness the butter-flyer's power." With that Vegeta flew off in chase of the butterfly yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I SHALL CONCOR OVER YOU BUTTERFLY AND ALL OF YOUR KIND. I SHALL BE KING OF SOMETHING ONCE MORE!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


A-N: Well what do you think? Short I know but my hyperness was lost near the end 

Please review and maybe I'll go on a huge sugar high and update my other stories ~.^ 

Butterfly: don't get their hopes up you meanie

ME: but I'm not lying i will if they review 

Butterfly: *sigh* 0.o

ja na!

Kris and Butterfly

  
  



End file.
